


Raindrops On Roses

by kelex



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't expect me to pull some Gene Kelly, <i>Singing in the Rain</i> bullshit, either."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops On Roses

Kristen loved the rain. She loved being outdoors, which is why the glass doors leading to her balcony were pretty much always open, so she could sit outside whenever she wanted and not worry about being far from the dogs or anything else. 

But tonight, especially. It was raining, and she was sitting on the concrete floor, her back against the railing as she smiled up at the rain, letting it slide down her cheeks as it tickled her skin and made her laugh softly. Her hands were held up as if in thankful prayer, letting the drops slide through her fingers as she rubbed them together. 

Her hair was plastered to her skin, and so was the open button-down shirt she was wearing, but she didn't mind. She just sat there, letting it rain and enjoying it. 

-=-=-

"Well, they told me you didn't have the sense to come in out of a shower of rain, but I didn't think they were serious. What are you doing out there, princess?" Jeff leaned carefully against the glass doors, barely peeking his head out so he stayed dry underneath the valance. 

"Just sittin' in the rain," she said, opening one eye and looking at him. "It's like eighty degrees out, it's not like I'm going to catch pneumonia or anything. Pull up a pew--figuratively speaking, anyway--and chill out." She gestured airily to the space beside her on the balcony, scooting closer to the corner to make room for him. 

He gave a snort as he stayed inside, peering out at her. "You ever tried sitting around in wet jeans?"

"So take 'em off. The neighbors are used to my bare ass." A saucy wink accompanied the grin. 

"Yours, maybe. They've never seen mine and I'd like to keep it that way." But he toed off his boots, kicking them haphazardly into the messy little corner that he'd kind of adopted as his own. 

"Their loss," she said with a shrug, and patted the stone beside her. "C'mon. It's still mostly dry where I was sitting." 

He smirked when she patted the dry spot, which was pretty much in the shape of her bare ass. Which he was intimately familiar with. "How are you not getting spackle imprints on your ass?" 

"I probably am, but it feels too good to move," she said honestly, rolling her head around so that she was actually looking at him. "C'mon, Jeffrey. Chuck the jeans, leave on the shorts, take off the shirt and sit awhile. You'll be surprised how good you feel."

"Don't expect me to pull some Gene Kelly _Singin' In The Rain_ bullshit," he warned as he pulled off his t-shirt. He wasn't even surprised that she had stolen yet another of his shirts. He didn't mind in the least; she looked incredible in them.

"Don't worry, Left-Feet McGee. I wasn't expecting tap-dance. Although I was kind of hopin' for a song," she added with a wink. A smart-ass smirk as she gathered her wet hair up and tossed it over her shoulder, so that it was plastered to her back instead of her cheek and chest. "Think of it more as... cleansing. Letting the crap that's bothering you wash off. You are the rock, and the rain is... well, the rain. It slides off your back, leaving you clean and a little bit different than before."

Jeff paused in stepping out of his jeans and gave her a funny look. "You've been hanging out with that yuppie crystal-gazing crowd too much. Less Starbucks, baby doll." He stepped out gingerly, bare feet padding across the small deck until he was standing beside Kristen, and slowly lowered himself to the ground beside her, so that they were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, hip-to-hip. 

She rocked over and nudged him gently, giving him a blindingly grateful smile for indulging her, and he nudged back, letting one arm fall casually around her shoulder as he took her other hand, lacing their fingers together and resting it against his knee. "So, what now?"

Kristen giggled. "You sit. You listen to the rain patter on your skin, on the sidewalk, on the trees. Think about anything you want, clear your mind."

"Hippie," he teased, but he did what she suggested, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of the rain. He closed everything else out, listened to the patter of rain on his skin, the change in temperature when the drops splashed against his head, his bare shoulders, his arms. How the hairs on his arms raised at attention, even though the heat was warm and made the rain feel more like a sauna than a shower. 

Jeff was so intent on feeling the rain that he was surprised when Kristen's weight settled in his lap. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the back of her head nestled near his chin as she situated herself, but instead, she was face to face with him, her knees on either side of his hips. The wet shirt was gone, and she was just leaning forward to kiss him. "You weren't supposed to look yet," she scolded sheepishly, pausing right before she kissed him. 

"I'll close my eyes again," Jeff offered, giving her just the barest hint of a smile as he leaned forward, closing the distance between them and taking the kiss she'd been about to offer. 

Kristen's hands slid over his wet chest, cupping his cheeks with a gentle touch. Her thumbs rubbed his cheekbones as her tongue teased and twisted against his, and she encouraged his hands to move up her shoulders and into her hair with little nudges of her shoulder. 

He got the message, and Jeff let his hands slide into her hair, pulling her closer in the kiss as he leaned back against the railing. The rain started to fall a little harder, fatter raindrops that almost stung as they pelted against their bare skin. Kristen shifted in his lap at the change in the rain, her kisses becoming a little more frantic and heavy.

Jeff responded to the urgency in her kisses, letting his hands fall out of her wet tangled hair and back onto her shoulders. He stroked down them quickly with his palms, following her arms down to her elbows, and then moving over to her breasts. His hands fit each one perfectly, his thumb rubbing the nipples as he pulled his mouth from the kisses, dragging it down her neck and sucking softly at the base of her neck. 

She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his grip as she moaned softly, tilting her head back and letting her wet hair plaster to her back and his legs as his mouth nibbled and licked over her throat. Her hands slid down from his face, over his neck to his shoulders, then down his arms to trace his tattoos. She moved in his lap, rubbing her ass against his cock. 

Jeff groaned at the tease, rain making their bodies slick and making the slide of skin against skin even sweeter. Kristen's tongue slipped out of her mouth at the groan, leaning forward to catch a trickle of rain as it fell off his chin and mming softly as the fresh crispness of the rain exploded against her taste buds, mixed with the heavily masculine taste that was all Jeff. 

Jeff groaned again as her tongue licked over him, and he moved his hands back to her hair, streaking through the wet and tangled waves as he made her look at him. Their eyes met, and he didn't have to say anything as she moved in his lap, one of her hands reaching down to spread her pussy open and the other one holding his cock steady as she slid slowly down. 

It was Kristen's turn to groan as his cock pushed into her, rocking back and forth against him until he was buried to the hilt. Jeff's hands were still tight in her hair, and she whimpered softly, starting to ride him. 

The rain was pelting even harder than before, the breeze rippling through and slanting the sheeting rain directly over their hot bodies. Kristen shivered as one gust of wind chilled her skin, only to have Jeff's arms move around her in the next minute, crowding her close to his body and sharing his body heat with her. Her pussy was tight and snug around his cock as she pushed down, meeting the shallow upward thrusts of his hips. 

Another vicious gust of wind blew stinging rain against them and Jeff grunted softly, leaning forward, then getting to his knees as he carefully helped Kristen change position, flat on her back and under the very edge of the valance as he brought her legs around his waist, letting the rain pelt his back instead of her as he started to thrust into her. 

Kristen pushed up on her elbows, head tilted back and shaking her hair off her skin as her hips moved, meeting Jeff's thrusts as she groaned softly. Her nipples were hard little pebbles, cold and damp from the rain as Jeff's tongue wrapped around and tugged. The sudden temperature change from cold to heat made her moan again, louder than before as her pussy spasmed around his cock. "Oh, fuck, Jeff," she gasped out. 

Jeff gave a wolfish grin against the nipple in his mouth, letting his stubble scratch over her breast and chest as he slowly dragged over to the other, his teeth nipping the hard nub before sucking it into his mouth as well. His hands stayed on her hips, pulling her harder onto his cock as he thrust into her, grunting with every slap of skin against skin. 

Kristen's pussy was spasming tightly around his cock with every suck of her nipple. Her back was arching, weight pressing down on her elbows as she lifted up into Jeff's thrusts. The rain poured down around them, but she was safe and dry under Jeff's body as he rocked into her, pounding his cock in to the balls before slipping almost entirely out. Her head fell back onto the balcony, wincing as her hair cushioned most of the blow. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, nails dragging red streaks into his skin as arched into him. 

Jeff moved one hand to slide between her thighs, teasing her clit once as he groaned at the scratching. "Touch yourself for me, princess," he murmured softly, pulling her hand down between her legs. "Want to see you touch yourself."

Kristen's hand moved immediately between her legs, her first two fingers finding her clit and rubbing roughly, squeezing it gently just the way that she liked. She groaned loudly, her back arching and pressing her breasts against his chest, hard nipples scratching against his skin. 

With each rub of her clit, Jeff groaned as her pussy clenched around his cock. He braced one hand against the balcony floor, keeping most of his weight off her as he thrust harder, slamming his cock into her pussy as it gripped tightly around him. His head was thrown back as he thrust, rain and sweat mixing to dribble down his chest in rivulets to pool on her skin when it dripped off. "Come for me, Kris, so pretty when you come."

She was already coming by the time the words got out of his mouth; the rainwater warm from Jeff's body splashed on her skin like the hot come she was hoping to feel in moments, and his cock was pounding her hard against the floor. She couldn't help it; her clit throbbed once against her fingers and she was coming, sobbing out Jeff's name in a tight throat as she panted hard, arching her back and squeezing around his cock. 

Jeff cried out as he let his weight sag on her for a moment, his cock stuttering in its rhythm as her body clamped around it. His arms moved to wrap around her, pulling her close as he stroked her through her orgasm, then brought her mouth to his for a kiss as his cock stroked into her until he came seconds later in a white, blinding rush. 

When she could breathe again, Jeff was on his back with her tucked protectively against him, and the rain had slowed to a bare drizzle. She wiggled her toes in the light rain and laughed softly as the gentle breeze blew over them, drying what few raindrops remained on her skin. The sun came out when she leaned over and kissed Jeff softly, whispering quietly into his mouth how much she loved him.

End


End file.
